powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Roar
The power to possess a powerful roar. Sub-power of Sonic Scream. Also Called *Battle Cry *Concussive Roar *Enhanced Bellow/Howl/Scream/Shout *Kiai *Mighty Roar *Powerful Roar Capabilities The user is able to shout so loud that the user can blow away objects or break objects with their ferocious vocal cords which can cause vibrations. They may also be able to emit a roar strong enough to damage hearing, cause fear, or paralyze. The force caused by the roar may even cancel out opposing attacks. It can also be used to alert someone of the user's location. Applications *Attack Cancellation *Ballistic Scream *Deafness Inducement *Enhanced Breath *Fear Inducement *Fearful Scream *Paralysis Inducement *Vibration Emission *Voice Projection Associations *Animal Imitation *Dimensional Distortion *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Sonic Scream *Supernatural Roar *Voice Manipulation Limitations *The user may roar for only as long as they have breath. *The user is powerless if they are unable to roar, be it due to illness or exhaustion. *This power has no real associations with sound based powers; it is just the enhancement of one's roars instead of controlling sound waves to generate it in a scream. Known Users See Also: Mighty Roar. Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery Cartoons/Comics Roar_of_the_Elders.png|Kion (The Lion Guard) uses the Roar of the Elders. Black_Dragon_Roar.jpg|The Black Dragon (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic) unleashing a powerful roar that destabilizes the Power Rangers' morphed forms... Black_Dragon_vs_Billy.jpg|...and knocks the Blue Ranger unconscious. shrek angry roar.gif|Shrek (Shrek series) Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Humungousar's roar. Bashmouth.jpeg|Bashmouth (Ben 10: Reboot) Movies Zilla Power Breath.png|When he roars, Zilla (Godzilla) unleashes his Power Breath, which can send vehicles flying and even be ignited by fire. Anime/Manga Dinoponera's_Battle-cry.png|Dinoponera (Arachnid) roaring so loud that it paralyzed all around her for a second, which left a huge opening for her to take. Grimmjow_Roaring.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) roaring viciously upon his Resurrección, he can instill apprehension onto his foes. Vagido.gif|Wonderweiss Margela (Bleach) letting out his Vagido battle-cry, which is powerful enough to release shock waves that can shatter ice. Jerome_Guizbatt's_The_Roar.png|Jerome Guizbatt (Bleach) using The Roar to shout so loud that the resulting sound waves can maim and kill. Level_4_Akuma_Screaming.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-Man) screaming at such intensity that it is inflicting severe vertigo to even General-class Exorcists. Dragon Howling.gif|Megidramon (Digimon Tamers) roaring so loudly that the very ground around him is torn asunder. Tenshinhan's_Kiai_Scream.png|Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball) using a Kiai roar to easily nullify Taopaipai's Super Dodonpa. Goku's_Kiai_Scream.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) using a Kiai roar to easily nullify Nappa's Bomber DX. Gotenks_using_Vice_Shout.png|Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) screaming so loudly that his Vice Shout manages to shatter the dimensional barrier. Boo's_Angry_Shout.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) using his Angry Shout simply because he was angry, distorting the weather and hurting even two Saiyan's ears. Broly_Losing_Control_Exploding.jpg|Using Seismic Power, Broly (Dragon Ball Z) screams so loud as he transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan that he distorts the weather and causes an earthquake. Baby's_Revenge_Blast.png|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) screaming so loudly that his Revenge Blast is wreaking massive damage around the area. Natsu_roar.jpg|Natsu (Fairy Tail) roaring so loud that he was able to defeat Cobra with it alone. Godzilla_Earth_Super_Oscillatory_Wave.gif|Godzilla Earth (Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters) unleashes his Super Oscillatory Wave, roaring at an extremely high volume to crush and destroy targets. Morgiana's_Battle_Cry.gif|Morgiana (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) using her Battle Cry with such power that dangerous beasts flee in fear, and can use the sound for echolocation. Nautovshaku.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) roaring with such intensities due to Kurama/Nine-Tails's awakening, it causes Haku's chakra-enforced ice mirrors to crack and shatter. Sasuke's_Susanoo_screaming_with_rage.png|Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) was screaming with so much rage, it caused the river water to ripple and apprehension in Kakashi. Monster_Chopper_Roaring.png|Monster Chopper (One Piece) roaring so viciously that Kumadori became paralyzed in fear. Valkyrie_Drive_Mermaid_Screenshot_0106.jpg|When at her giant size, Nimi Minimi's (Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid) screams can distort the air and hurt others' ears. Sound Bazooka small.gif|Zebra (Toriko) using Sound Bazooka to release a powerful roar of pure destruction. Hou Ken's Roar Kingdom.png|Hou Ken, the Bushin (Kingdom) roaring so viciously loud that any and all nearby horses became paralyzed in fear. Genkai_using_Kiai.png|Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) using a Kiai to send two displeased frauds flying away. Younger Toguro Muscles and Kiai.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) held Yusuke's Spirit Gun blast with his muscles, and then used a Kiai to cause it to disperse. Video Games Berserk Asura.jpg|In his Berserker form, Asura (Asura's Wrath) possesses a roar so powerful that he can knock entire spaceships out of orbit. Ormagoden GIF.gif|Ormagöden (Brütal Legend) possesses a roar so powerful and magnificent, his scream at the moment of his death travels through the Brütal Land to this day. Cornell_Howl.gif|Cornell (Castlevania) howls so loud that his enemies are stunned and pained. HW_Volga_Energy.jpg|Volga (Hyrule Warriors) lets out a mighty roar that releases waves of energy around him. Lenora_Lillipup_Roar.png|Lillipup (Pokémon) using Roar to scare the opponent into retreating. Dialga_Roar_of_Time.png|Dialga (Pokémon) using Roar of Time to roar so powerfully that it distorts the flow of time. Chopper_Promo.jpg|Chopper (Skylanders) can roar powerfully, causing damage. Murray's Roar.gif|Murray (Sly Cooper) is capable of unleashing a Guttural Roar to scare enemies away. KnuxAttackLvl1.PNG|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) lets out a mighty roar at Storm, stunning him. Bowser Roar.gif|Bowser (Super Mario) lets out a mighty roar that sends Mario flying. Tigrex.png|Tigrex (Monster Hunter Series) is capable of letting out powerful roars that will push hunters too close to it. Video Teen Wolf - 3x14 Alpha Roar Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Mouth-Based Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Generation Category:Galleries